Beck Oliver, Superhero
by GunjiBunny
Summary: Beck and Robbie grew up together as best friends, when they were thirteen Robbie moved away and Beck started developing super powers. Years later they remeet at HA and instantly become friends again. Beck is now hiding a major secret from his best friend but that's okay because Robbie is keeping something from Beck as well. Reck Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**AN - I started writing this as a side story but after a little while realized that it was becoming something much bigger. The way I am writing these stories is that I wrote Beck Oliver Superhero chapter one and once I was done went right into Robbie Shapiro SuperVillain chapter one so I think that's how I'm going to post these stories and update them as well, back and forth. Let me know what you, dear reader, thinks either in a review or PM me if you want. Thank you to everyone who reads and a double thank you for everyone who reviews. Finally I do not own anything Victorious and please support the official release.**

Clark Jones never worried about his life when he was on job since he was the driver of an armored truck, he was sitting at a red light waiting for it to turn green. His partner James was asleep in the seat next to him. How he hated early morning red lights they never seemed to change. When it finally did he almost growled when he discovered the car wouldn't move. Moving over to wake James he didn't get a chance as a truck slammed into the side of it sending it crashing over on its side. The force was so great that the back doors did break open and the cases of money spilled out onto the pavement. If Clark survived that he didn't survive the shotgun blast to the face after his broken door was wretched open.

Once the guards were dealt with a gang known as the Rats began to pack up their loot, almost a million dollars. Looking over at Black, their code names were colors, Green was about to tell him to hurry up when he flew back into the wall of the store they were near by something fast. Opening his eyes he was amazed to see a superhero, or some moron dressed as one. The hero wore dark red clothes, a one piece body suit as well as a yellow mask that covered his eyes, the one thing Green noticed before he was knocked out was the hero had amazing hair. Within a few moments Black, Red and White were knocked out as well and the money was locked within the remains of the truck. Hearing sirens in the distance the hero leapt into the air and flew off.

"Damnit I wasn't fast enough," the hero, Beck Oliver spat out at himself once he got home.

"Sensing danger is a new power for you and one I didn't have," said his father placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "You did your best and that's all we can hope for, eventually you will perfect your abilities and can be the hero this world needs."

Shaking his head Beck said goodnight to his father before crashing into his bed. For the past two years Beck had started to develop differently then most teenagers, he had normal puberty and super powers. Once he woke up on the ceiling his dad had taken him to the top of the Hollywood sign by flying them there and told him that the superhero named Blue Lightning was actually his dad and that he would develop his own someday. That came sooner then later and just like his father Beck had slight and super strength, unlike his father he had a sort of spider senses as well as laser eye blasts, that one was hard to control at first, it made reading hard sometimes. At first Beck was afraid to go to school but once he gained control his father informed him that it would be okay.

Having arrived a little late Beck didn't get to do the meet and greet, only find an empty seat and listen to orientation. Afterwards he found himself standing at a blank locker located right next to another one that belonged to a beautiful bouncy, died red haired girl who introduced herself as Cat. Explaining a mile a minute about how they had to decorate the lockers to express themselves Beck was sure any normal human wouldn't be able to keep up but before he could say anything someone else did.

"Calm down sugar rush, he probably only heard half and understood less."

Turning Beck was surprised to see that a puppet had said it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked obviously offended.

"Cat don't be so overly sensitive," came a familiar voice where Beck turned and saw who was carrying the puppet. Honestly he couldn't believe it was the same kid that he used to play hide and seek and go on pretend adventures with. When he was younger Robbie kept his hair really short, he once told Beck he wanted to copy his Uncle's haircut, since his Uncle Henry had died in the line of duty, he also didn't wear glasses. This Robbie was the opposite, the glasses thing might have just developed since both his parents wore them but his hair was long and curly now.

"Robbie Shapiro?" he asked cautiously getting Robbie to take a good look at him.

"Holy crap, Beck Oliver? That's definitely you, I don't know anyone else with hair like yours."

Beck pulled Robbie into a hug with was returned with force.

"Air, morons I cant breath," came a muffled voice from between them and they pulled back.

"Oh yeah, Beck this is Rex Powers, he was the whole reason I got into HA"

"Aren't you going to properly introduce me locker buddy?" came a shy voice besides them. Turning Beck saw Cat looking at Robbie with stars in her eyes and Beck felt a pang of jealousy which was weird since they had just met.

"Oh yeah, Robbie this is my locker buddy I guess, Cat Valentine." explained Beck, "Hey where's your locker?" he asked Robbie who pointed to the other side of the stairs where a girl wearing a long black dress was gluing scissors to her locker.

"She likes scissors," Robbie said as if that explained everything and the pair nodded, "That's Jade, she's a little mean but once you get to know her she's still kind of mean," he said with a smile getting the others to laugh. In an instant Jade was standing next to them,

"Are you laughing at me?" she snapped eyeing her locker buddy's new friends, especially the tall boy with good hair.

"Not at all, just laughing," Beck said before introducing himself, "I'm Beck Oliver, I'm studying acting."

"Everyone is, that's why we came here," said Jade rolling her eyes.

"I want to be an actor too," said Robbie, "But HA is for all sorts of artists, painters, singers, actors so Beck made a point, you should apologize for that." No one noticed Robbie's eyes behind his curly hair and glasses but if they had they would have noticed them flash red for just a second. Straightening up a little Jade said.

"Sorry," before relaxing and shaking her head a little. Beck cocked his eyebrow at the dauntingly beautiful girl, she didn't seem like the type of girl to apologize so easily. At the same time his danger sense kicked in as well like she needed his help but he couldn't tell from what, it was still a new ability and all, his dad had said it would take time.

"What classes do you guys have?" he asked as they all pulled out their schedules.

"Looks like all basics," muttered Jade, "I have English and Improv with Robbie."

"I think we all have Improv together," mused Cat, "But I have Costumes with Jade, yay"

"Yeah and I have Script Writing and Math with Jade," said Beck as the bell rang, English was first and Beck watched as Robbie, Rex and Jade wandered off to class. Cat took Beck's hand and squeezed it.

"Come on, Sciencey stuff for us," she said dragging him to class. Since it was first day the teacher did introductions about the class and the teacher. Leaving the freshmen to get together and get to know each other Cat was drawing on a paper trying to figure out what her locker should be. Beck couldn't think of anything at all and had left it blank. Looking at the paper Cat giggled.

"That's so cool," she said confusing Beck.

"What is? I haven't drawn anything yet."

"Oh I thought it was going to be see through, like you have nothing to hide"

"That's interesting Cat, I think that will be mine. Just an ordinary guy with nothing to hide," he said with a smile even though it was a complete lie. He decided that here at school he would be normal Beck Oliver and outside of school he would be a Super Hero, two different people. He spent the rest of the class trying to focus his sensing ability to see if he could sense why he was feeling weird about Jade. The rest of the day went by normally up to the last two classes, Script Writing then Improv. Getting there early Beck found himself to be a little nervous as he waiting for Jade to arrive, which she did a few minutes later in a cloud of energy and gloom which was an odd mix.

Even though this teacher was going on about what they were going to do this year Beck felt himself staring at the Gothic beauty for most of the class. With her porcelain, light skin and luscious black hair which rivaled his own hair. His senses were still trying to warn him of danger but it wasn't as strong right now. Quickly looking away as she looked in his direction he thanked that ability so he didn't look like a creeper staring at her like that. At the end of class Beck offered to carry Jade's books to their next class, she cocked an eyebrow to that.

"Why?"

"That's what a gentleman does for a lady"

"There's gentlemen at this school?" she joked which he laughed so she shoved the books into his hands, "Let's go then"

When they arrived everyone was already there except for the teacher, Cat was trying to explain her locker design to Robbie and another black student. Looking up at the duo the boy, Andre Harris smiled and introduced himself to the couple. Robbie narrowed his eyes and Jade instantly corrected him.

"Oh we're not together," said Jade as Beck set her books down on the floor next to the chair she sat down at a little dejected, hoping that Jade wouldn't jump on the idea that they weren't together so quickly. Ignoring that they all sat down and began to talk as a homeless man wandered into the room, soon introducing himself as their teacher Sikowitz. Eventually the classroom conversation got turned to the first play of the year a twist on the end of Romeo and Juliet, there would still be the murder, kiss and suicide but modernized just as the bell rang Sikowitz called out that auditions would be held in an hour after school in the Black Box Theater. Jade stormed out in front like she already owned the school with Robbie trailing slowly behind her, Beck hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey you seem close with Jade," he commented and Robbie paused looking up at her as she put away her books before looking at Beck.

"Yeah, after we moved away from you I met Jade, she's more like a sister to me then anything else in fact her parents got into an accident a while ago and she moved in with my parents and I."

"That's sad," Beck muttered.

"Yeah but don't tell her about it, she doesn't like dwelling on the past," he warned her.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"No, why are you interested?" asked Robbie to which Beck dared another glance over at her smiling softly.

"I think so but I don't know if I should ask her."

"How about I talk to her first?"

"Oh man you'd you that for me?" Beck asked excited to which Robbie nodded.

"Yeah sure, but remember she's like my sister, you hurt her and I'll break your legs," Beck smiled at that protectiveness as he looked down the hall towards the theater that Jade was walking, missing the seriousness on Robbie's face.

"Trying out?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I mean that's why I'm here right?"

"Right, and I'd join you but I have some things I need to take care of, see you later Beck."

"Cool, thanks a lot Robbie." he said before heading to the theater as well.

There were quite a lot of people there even though it was going to be a short scene, literally just the end of the play. Sikowitz and another teacher sat at a table looking up at a few people that were auditioning for Juliet including Jade and Cat who were off to the side talking. Taking a deep breath he walked over to them his hands in his pocket.

"Hey ladies you going to be going for the part of Juliet?"

"Yeah are you?" commented Jade getting a smile from him and a giggle from Cat.

"I would but I doubt I could walk in her heels so instead I'm going for Romeo."

"Ever walk in heels?" Jade inquired and he shook his head.

"Still I think I can get this part."

"Good luck then," said Cat as the teachers called him over. Leaning against the wall near Jade they watched Cat but on an amazing performance. Coming back over Cat began playing with Beck's hand earning a glare from Jade which caused his heart to race more then the girl playing with his hand. Stomping up to the table she threw herself entirely into the play so that when she was done auditioning everyone was clapping for her.

"Sorry ladies but I think we've found our Juliet," Sikowitz called out and Jade smirked happily walking back to Beck and Cat.

"Top that," she said as Beck nodded walking over to his mark to audition for Romeo which he nailed putting such passion that you could hear a pin drop, he only faltered once at the end because his danger sense flared up. Finishing it with his death he rose, bowed slightly before excusing himself and taking off before anyone could say anything.

"That was amazing," Cat said softly and Jade nodded watching him go.

Tearing through the halls a little faster then he should have been able to Beck followed his sense out into the parking lot where he dove through some bushes making sure no one was around before opening his bag and changing into his outfit making sure that his mask was on before flying up into the air. He landed a little clumsily on a rooftop before looking out around the city. Closing his eyes he felt his mind reaching out and after a few minutes he found it, a bank was getting robbed on Lexington and Fourth. Landing just outside he pushed his way in ready to disarm anyone, pausing in surprise when he saw a young man wearing a costume, it as all black with a long black trench coat and a mask that covered his eyes. The second person cast a lazy look at Beck and cocked an eyebrow.

"A superhero? How droll, are you here to stop me?" the masked robber asked.

"Yes I am here to stop you from robbing this bank and hurting anyone."

"Hm, well what if the people you were trying to save were the ones hurting you?"

"Excuse me?"

The villain smiled before looking over at the guard.

"Kill him," he said simply enough and the guard turned and fired. Beck ducked and leapt into the air, just missing the bullets as he flew and tackled the guard, knocking him out.

"Interesting, a real super hero, this just got fun. Teller fill up the bags," the man said to which the tellers began loading the bags with all the money. Walking to the center of the room the man squeezed his hands into fists, "Bring it on," he said and that's just what Beck did. Rushing towards him he raised his hand to one hit knock out the thief punching in square in the jaw. Normally that would have sent the man crashing to the ground instead he took it, sliding back a few inches. Smiling he turned to Beck.

"Looks like you didn't know there are others like you, shame." once he finished he was gone for a second before slamming his knee into Beck's stomach. As all the air shot out of him Beck almost doubled over as he did he grabbed the man's knee, sliding back and throwing him across the bank. The man spun before slamming into the wall, breaking off a piece of it. Rising he lost his composure.

"Kill him!" he shouted and the other guards started towards him as well as a few bank goers and the bank manager, the later banishing various objects from letter openers to their own fists. Running over to the tellers he grabbed the two large bags and Beck could only watch as he went outside before flying off into the air. Turning his attention back to the new threat he wondered how far the man had to go before his control faltered on these people. The first threat was the guards, they guns and in one quick moved Beck got behind them, almost comically slamming the pair into each other. Once they fell he backed away from the others towards the front doors, last thing he needed was to hurt civilians. Turning and running for the doors the bank manager swung and caught Beck on his shoulder with the letter opener. It wasn't that bad just a little but so Beck kept going, getting outside and flying away.

Once he was gone the manager looked at the letter opener and saw the blood that was on it, a voice in his mind told him to put it in a baggie so he did.

When Beck arrived home his father was listening to a police scanner.

"There's news that two masked men fought inside First National Bank, is this true?" his father asked but Beck was having none of that right now.

"How come you didn't tell me there were other people out there with our powers?" he demanded.

"It shouldn't matter, I prepared you better then that. LA will think she has her own superhero now."

"She has always had one," Beck snapped taking off his mask.

"Yes but you're not ready yet."

"Of course not, when I'm such ill prepared to face these challenges. Dad this guy had strength like mine, could fly, but also he could command."

"Command?"

"He told the guard to attack and they did, he told the teller to give him the money and they did."

"That's not good."

"You're right that's not good at all."

"I'm sorry son, I should have told you about the others."

"Are there more then just the two of us?"

"Yes, but I don't know how many just yet. Just go to your room and relax, I will do some research." Before Beck could stomp off his father caught his arm, "What happened here?" he asked. Beck looked and saw the cut.

"Bank manager with a letter opener,"

"You should clean it up." he said a bit of worry in his voice Beck just shrugged it off and went to his room.

"Thanks for using DNA we are calling to confirm that we received your sample and should be getting back to you within a few days all the information about the sample you could ever need." the machine beeped as the masked villain hung up his phone looking at the bag with the opener in it, soon enough he'd know everything he'd need to know about the super hero and then the real fun could begin. Smiling at himself the villain removed his mask and set it aside as he heard a knock at his door, walking over to it he pressed his ear against it.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"You parents wanted me to tell you dinner will be ready in ten minutes," said the female voice from the other side.

"Okay, thanks Jade," Robbie said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

He really wasn't planning on asking Jade out before talking with Robbie but on his way home he noticed something inside a local store that he walked by. Sitting in the display was a bag of coffee from the Philippines listed as the best coffee in the world. It was a sign and Beck didn't need super powers to tell him otherwise. It set him back a little but that was fine with him, rushing home he couldn't wait for the morning. Until then he searched online and discovered that someone had posted the fight between him and the masked bad guy at that one bank. It was labeled Mister Marvelous verses Mastermind, Mister Marvelous that wasn't a bad name at all, in fact he liked it. Pulling out his costume he, using the same fabric that he used for his old mask, made a new mask that was shaped like the letter M. The tops would cover his eyes, the bottom v his nose. As he did this he watched the video over and over, it was strange seeing another person that had his strength and, even though it was only in the shot for a second, flight. Switching from that video to the Slap he was glad to see that most of his new friends already signed up, sadly not Robbie yet. His mind wandered again, this time to his long lost best friend. Back when they were younger Beck and Robbie did everything together, talked about everything to each other. Even when Beck started to be noticed by girls and Robbie was left alone for the most part.

He knew that with both his dad and his uncle in the army Robbie was a very strict kid, making sure that everything was put away before they moved to their next adventure. He was like a boy scout without the whole boy scout training since because he moved around a lot he never actually got into it. The boys would often put on plays as well and that was how Beck really got into acting, he had researched Hollywood Arts not long after their first play at twelve, which was supposed to be Twelve Minus Ten Angry Men and turned out to be just as funny. Remembering how devastated Robbie was one day when Beck had come over it had felt like the world just stopped, suddenly it was no longer safe for Robbie's dad to be in LA so they moved. Beck tried to keep in touch with Robbie but it was hard because they were constantly moving then and he also developed those powers that took his mind off his old friend completely.

Smiling at a pop up that said Andre and Jade accepted his friend requests he sat back and turned on his web cam to make his video profile.

"Hey guys and gals, if you go to Hollywood Arts you know my name is Beck Oliver and if you don't, well hi my name is Beck. Okay well I attend Hollywood Arts High School because I am really into serious acting. Not pretentious acting but more dramatic things, like I was cast as Romeo in a short play about the final act of Romeo and Juliet. I've been into acting since I was eleven or so, especially after my best friend Robbie and I put on a play together. That's pretty much it I guess, so until I update this more, see ya"

The next morning he arrived to school early in order to actually brew the coffee for when Jade arrived, he couldn't have timed it more perfectly as Jade came stomping up just as the coffee finished.

"Hey Jade I have something for you," he said holding out the cup, "Your profile on the Slap said you loved coffee and I thought, well that you'd like this."

Jade found it quite amusing that this amazing young man was having such a hard time talking to her of all people, she listened as he continued and asked her out just as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh my god, this is Kopi Luwak, where in the heck did you find Kopu Luwak?"

"A little shop called the Grind down town, I think it might have been the last one though, regardless what about the whole dating thing?" Maybe it was the coffee or the idea that one of the hottest guys in the freshman class was asking her out but she said yes and hugged him, kissing him. It was amazing, fireworks amazing and she pulled back looking into his eyes seeing that he was just as happy as she was. Smiling he gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking another sip of her coffee. Hearing someone approach she saw Andre coming up to them and behind him, Robbie storming out of the hall and into the parking lot. Excusing herself and giving her cup to Beck, ordering him not to drink any for that coffee goodness was all hers, she rushed out into the parking lot to find him. He had only been a half a minute ahead of her but when she burst outside apologizing she discovered it had fallen on deaf ears for Robbie was gone. The bells rang and she wandered off to find Beck, her coffee and get to class.

Coming out of a lonely period Jade smiled a little when she saw Robbie at his locker, coming up to hers she leaned against it and waited for him to realize he was there, it wasn't until he closed his locker that he noticed.

"Yours is still bare, you need to figure it out before the end of the week. Missed you in English, we left about the same time where did you go?"

"Just needed some air," he said turning to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem?" she growled but he just yanked his arm away.

"Why don't you go ask number one and leave number eighteen alone," he snapped walking away from her. She started to follow after him but stopped looking around and seeing a few popular girls, she was in a new power couple and all, which meant she couldn't be seen talking to Robbie without Beck around during school hours. Shaking her head she muttered.

"Dumb boys," before heading off to class.

Since it was Math class Jade took her usual seat at Beck's table scowling at the girl who was flirting with him.

"We need to update your slap page, let these little hussies know that you are with me now," she informed him and he smiled.

"Is that necessary?"

"Who asked who out?" she said and he nodded.

"So are you going to do the same?" he inquired poking his girlfriend's side.

"What?"

"Are you going to make a post on the Slap to let any guy in the school know that we're together now?" Jade blushed a little and Beck smiled more, he thought of the blush as something rare and made her look quite beautiful. He couldn't help but pull her closer to him, kissing her lips deeply before pulling away as the teacher cleared her throat before starting to teach again. Even when they were apart they still stayed in touch through text messages and Jade found that her inbox was filled with Beck's replies, Robbie's all but gone.

Smiling at something Jade said Beck was surprised by Andre's touch.

"I should have just drawn on your face," said Andre with a laugh of his own, "What's got you so happy?"

"Honestly I've never had a real girlfriend before and Jade is a very interesting person, like," he said looking through the texts, "She hates ducks"

"Quack quack ducks? That is weird, well I'm glad you're happy. Have you seen Robbie lately I needed to ask him a question about the script we are supposed to be writing together. Beck frowned thinking back.

"Not since yesterday no," he mused slipping his phone into his pocket. "I should find him though I did promise I wouldn't ask Jade out until after I talked with him and I sort of broke that promise."

"It's only been two days since I met you all but it did seem like he and Jade were pretty close, did he like her?"

"No, no he's just over protective of her. I guess their parents were close and Jade lost her parents to an accident so the Shapiros took her in."

"Aw man that sucks."

"Totally but don't bring this up with Jade she doesn't like talking about it"

"I wouldn't either," said Andre as the bell rang and he gathered his stuff together, "Well if you see him first give him my number and have him call or text me okay?"

"Yeah no problem, but Improv is next so we should see him at the same time," stated Beck simply enough and Andre nodded following his friend out of the classroom. Stopping at his locker Beck looked over and saw Jade and Robbie talking at his locker, closing the clear door of his locker he walked over to them and noticed that Robbie had put a playable guitar into his locker door and below that one there was a pair of bangable drums. Coming up to them and slipping his hand into Jade's.

"That sounds and looks awesome Robbie."

"Yeah thanks a lot Beck," Robbie said sarcastically but it went right over his his head.

"You actually got a locker for your puppet," Jade said plainly.

"He's not a puppet," Robbie snapped which was unusual for him, especially when he was directing it at Jade.

"Where is he?" Jade asked, it looked like Cat knew the answer but was surprised when Robbie pulled Rex out. He was surprised as well with what Rex said next.

"I'm right here, why? Do you want to flaunt you and Beck in front of Rob and I to make two people feel sick instead of just him?" That hit home, Robbie probably felt betrayed that he asked Jade out without talking to him first. Moving over to talk to his dear friend Beck paused as Robbie went off Rex.

"I do feel sick guys, I'm going to go home for the day," and with that he turned and walked away leaving the four of them in a shocked silence.

"Forget him," Jade said as the bell rang and squeezed Beck's hand as they followed Andre and Cat to Sikowitz's class.

"You okay Jade?" Beck whispered as they entered the classroom.

"Yeah Robbie and I just don't fight so it's weird that he would act like that."

"He has been different, at least from the Robbie I knew. When we were younger," he continued since Sikowitz was late, again, "When we were younger he wasn't as outgoing as I was but he was still up there. We would go on adventures wandering throughout the park until it got dark, camping, a lot of things like that."

Jade actually laughed a little.

"Yeah that's so not my version of Robbie, he's still a kind, caring guy but he's also kind of geeky. I cant see him spending a lot of time outside, instead getting into computers and technology and all that. I was actually surprised when he got accepted to Hollywood Arts, I didn't know he was interested in coming here."

"Glad he did though, otherwise I might not ever see him again."

"We're practically house mates, if you came over to hang out you would have seen him eventually." Beck smiled and nodded as Sikowitz came in going over a different type of acting method he was going to teach them this week. While he listened Beck crossed his arms getting that itch in his brain again. Someone needed his help but he was trying to be normal and couldn't run out of class now, luckily a few seconds later the itch went away so it must not have been that important. After class he and Jade found a nice little spot to get to know each other better and by the end Beck had learned Jade's favorite color and what kind of lip gloss she tasted like. As he walked her to her car he decided to take a risk,

"Why do you live with the Shapiros?" Beck asked already knowing from Robbie but wanting Jade to tell him so he wasn't hiding anything too important from her.

"My parents died and the Shapiros took me in, simply as that," she said with no emotion.

"I'm sorry," he started but she cut him off.

"Don't be, it's in the past and I've moved on I want to focus more on the now, I'll text you later," she said giving him a quick kiss before heading to bed. Watching her go Beck walked over the his own car and got in. Starting up he tried to focus his sense to see if he could discover where the bing had come from earlier, after thirty minutes of driving around he pulled up in front of a bank that had police cars in front of it and was roped off by police tape. Parking and getting out he walked up to one of the police officers that was standing at the edge of the perimeter.

"What happened?" he asked only to be ignored by the cop, shaking his head he started to walk away when another civilian stopped him.

"Bank robbery," he said, "Second one this week same guy too."

"Same guy?"

"Yeah that weird guy who wore black and robbed that bank last week, he robbed this one as well except no one witnessed him. The only way I know, and them is that someone posted the security video on BlueTube," the kid explained holding up his phone to show Beck. Sure enough the masked man walked right into the bank and hopped the counter. He stole the money right in front of everyone in the bank yet no one stopped him at all.

"That's so weird," Beck agreed heading back to his car and getting in. Maybe the man had a different power the ability to become invisible to the human eye but not to electronics. Heading home he felt his pocket buzz but waited until he got home, sitting in his drive way he removed the phone and looked at it. It was from Jade saying that she was going to bed early and to have a good night. Returning the good night Beck got out of his car and went looking for his father. Instead of his dad he discovered a note from him letting him know that he was going to be gone until tomorrow for work. Sighing he went to his room to work on homework. Three hours later he crawled into Beck about to go to sleep when his phone rang,

"Hello?" he said softly trying to come out of the sleep that was covering him like a warm blanket, hearing her voice did it.

"Beck?" It was Jade and she sounded shook up, sitting up he gripped the phone tightly.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she said softly.

"What happened?"

"My parents didn't die in an accident, my father killed my mother before killing himself," Beck gasped, "And I had a dream where I came in to see him doing it and behind him was Robbie except it didn't look like Robbie, he looked evil. He told my dad that he did good but now it was time to die himself." By now she was sobbing as Beck shushed her gently telling her it would be alright.

"Jade you know Robbie as well as I do, he's not evil it was just a dream."

"It felt so real," she said getting herself to stop crying.

"Want me to come over, or you come here?"

"No, thanks Beck I just needed to hear your voice."

"Okay but call me if you need me no matter what time, okay?"

"Yes thanks Beck, for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by well enough, Robbie had rejoined the group though he still seemed a little sullen. Whenever Beck asked to talk to him alone he always stated that he was fine and didn't want to talk about it but Beck could tell he was unhappy about him and Jade. Whenever they had free time outside of class and the halls Robbie would make some excuse and go off to be by himself. It was just before lunch when Robbie excused himself again, despite Cat begging him to stay with him. Smiling at her he said that he had to practice with Rex for some project they were working on. Giving Jade a quick kiss Beck followed after him finding him meditating in the black box theater.

"Rob, what's wrong?" he demanded, surprising Robbie who dropped Rex.

"Ow careful butterfingers," Rex groaned as Robbie picked him up again.

"Don't call me that Beck," he said giving his friend the stink eye.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"She told me she called you last night," grumbled Robbie who looked away from him.

"So what? I'm her boyfriend of course she would call me that night."

"You weren't there for her," he shouted and Beck actually stepped back a little, "When her parents first died she always came to me, I was actually important to her but not anymore. I just, I just need some time to get used to things."

"Robbie I'm so sorry but I like Jade a lot and I'm not going to stop being there for her."

"Leave me alone!" Robbie shouted at him but when Beck didn't move he threw Rex down and rushed Beck, bunching the front of his shirt up, "Stop trying to be a hero you cant fix this!" Being this close, hearing those words in his ears Robbie froze and slowly raised a shaking hand to cover Beck's eyes. This was too weird and Beck shoved his friend back.

"Fine Robbie I'll leave you alone but know this, I care deeply for Jade and that's never going to change." Storming out of the theater he cast one last glance back at his friend before walking out into the parking lot, anger pulse throughout him.

"Stupid Robbie," he muttered walking over to get into his car, he still have thirty minutes of lunch but was afraid of getting upset and using his powers on accident. Starting up his car he was surprised when someone slapped the side of it. Before he could roll down his window Jade opened the passengers' seat and climbed inside.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Not good, I think I need some alone time though."

"Okay well let's go," Jade said putting on her seatbelt getting a look from Beck.

"Alone, meaning by myself."

"We're a unit now, I want to know everything about you and I want to console you."

Shaking his head Beck pulled out heading towards the old side of down. San Pablo Lane wasn't a single street but a medium sized area that was once going to be a paintball arena, a garbage dump, a lot of other things and eventually it was just abandoned. This is where Beck could come to train his powers or to be alone, a million thoughts flew through his head mainly what would happen if Jade found out about his powers. Should he keep this from her? The way she was acting like he was hers she would ask a lot of questions every time he vanished to play hero. It then went to how long he saw himself with Jade.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Looking up he saw that they were already there and sighed.

"This is where I come when I want some alone time," he said.

"Like a secret base, that's kind of cool."

"I guess," he said with a smile, "Never thought of it that way."

Before she got out Beck locked the car doors causing her to look at him at first with anger but she calmed seeing how serious he was.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, do you like me, I mean do you see yourself with me for a long time?"

"Yeah, you're a great guy, smart, funny, handsome," she said blushing a little which normally would send chills down Beck's spine however this time he wasn't watching her, he was watching his legs.

"What if I had a secret that would effect our relationship?"

"Are you gay?" Jade asked seriously causing Beck to blush now.

"What? No, not that,"

"Are you in an arranged marriage?"

"No."

"So what could you have that would get in between us?"

"I'm a super hero."

Jade was silent for a short while before laughing.

"Beck you're amazing but," she started when Beck got out of the car, "Oh baby I'm sorry," she said trying to suppress the laughter and having a hard time. "Hey if you think you're a hero then that just means we have to see a doctor or something." she went off laughing again stopping as Beck knelt down, leapt up into the air and flew off.

It was her laughter, he probably shouldn't have don't it but her laughter was just getting to him. There were pros and cons to what he had just done, pro he had someone else to talk to about it aside from his dad. Con, if an enemy found out that Jade knew they could use that against him, of course he has no enemies except for that bank robbing stranger. A few moments later he landed behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her causing her to scream a little as he lifted her up. They hovered ten feet off the ground.

"You're amazing," she breathed softly, "What else is there?"

"I have super strength," he said setting her down, walking over to his car and picking it up. Setting it back down he pointed at a can sitting on a fence. Looking over at it Jade was surprised as the can burst and flew off as a red beam hit it.

"Laser vision and I have a way to sense danger." He waited as Jade turned back and looked at him, tears threatening to break through and Beck was worried, not sure if it's fear or not. She rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for telling me all this, it must have been hard for you," she said pulling him close, he smiled leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips. Taking hold of her he flew up into the air to show her the city he loved and protected. Jade wished they could be up there for a long time but another minor thing that came off of flying ability which Jade didn't have was that it was cold up there. Beck apparently never felt it but she did so after ten minutes they landed on top of the Bradbury Building.

"Why were you so worried about telling me about this Beck?"

"Because I'm a hero, if I sense danger I have to go stop it and no matter how much strength I have I'm not immortal."

"Oh," she said softly as Beck brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

"My father is a superhero as well, I learned from the best, there's nothing to fear."

"So you're like your father? Are there others like you out there?" Beck was quiet for a few moments looking out into the cityscape and reaching out with him mind. It was faint but he could still feel the masked villain out there and beyond that, yes he could sense others especially since he now knew they were out there somewhere.

"Yes, I've only met one other but he didn't seem to be using his powers for good."

"A super villain?" Jade asked with a little fear tinged in her voice to which Beck pulled her in and hugged her close.

"Nothing I cant handle," with a smile he lifted Jade's chin up and they kissed before Beck flew off with Jade in his arms.

They landed in the now almost deserted school parking lot Jade climbing into her car, looking up at her superhero boyfriend she couldn't believe how amazing her life was. Leaning into the car Beck gave Jade a quick kiss before winking at her and heading to his car. Starting the car she drove towards the exit, looking back to see Beck waving at her, before she could raise her hand to wave back something flew down and slammed into Beck, throwing him out of her view.

Watching as his girlfriend, he loved thinking that, drove off Beck's mind was completely engulfed by how amazing it was that someone other then his father knew his secret. Now he had to decide if he could tell his dad or not that he told Jade. His thoughts didn't get much further then that as Mastermind flew down and slammed into the young man throwing him across the pavement into the brush. Pulling himself up he groaned, his pants were torn and his left leg was bleeding from the fall. Gathering himself he walked over to where the masked man stood, hovering a foot off the ground.

"What was that for?" he shouted trying to sound angry but scared.

"Shut up Beck," Mastermind shouted causing Beck to freeze.

"How do you know my name?"

"So young, so new to the hero game. I know who you are Beck Oliver because you left your blood behind at the first bank robbery. I know where you live, 163 Avian Dr with your father, because once I had your name from your DNA I did a Google search. I know your mother died when you were six from heart cancer," he shouted reaching up and grabbing his mask, "Because you cried on my shoulder for two days afterwards," Robbie said removing his mask causing Beck to gasp in surprise, a cold fear at this realization gripped at his heart. "I gave you my heart Beck, you were my brother and you threw that all away. Even afterwards I realized that you took the attention from everyone, my attention and it's not fair. You have the looks, you have the talents, you have super powers, I will not let you have my Jade too."

Before Beck could say anything Robbie attacked, his fists raised he swung hard at his friend who ducked and kicked upwards. Robbie took hold of the flying foot and used its momentum to fly upwards to him, flipping all the way around carrying Beck with him. Once fully around he slammed Beck into the ground, flying back a few feet. Pulling himself up Beck popped his back and got into a defensive stance.

"You are my brother Robbie, I will not fight you."

"Fight me, or I'll just kill you," snarled Robbie but Beck shook his head firmly. Robbie rushed forward and smashed his fist into Beck's face causing him to stumble back a little but he just straightened up again. "Fight me!" he screamed punching Beck in his face again knocking him back before kicking his in the stomach and the chest, then sweeping his legs out from under him. Throwing his fist back for another blow he heard a scream as Jade burst from behind some bushes and fell across Beck's body.

"Stop hurting him you monster!" she cried not looking at Robbie. Beck blew his hair out of his eyes and saw the horror in Robbie's as he looked down and that's when he saw it and realized why Robbie was so mad, he loved Jade more then family. Covering his face with his hand Robbie flew off into the air leaving the couple behind.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked sitting up and examining her boyfriend's wounds. Beck smiled wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I think he was holding back a little, trying to goat me into a fight."

"Why didn't you fight back, why didn't you just kick his ass?"

"I knew you were around, I didn't want the fighting to hurt you somehow. Collateral damage and all"

"Beck I accept you as you are but promise me that you wont hold back, I don't want to lose you because of some sort of insane moral code," Jade said earnestly to which Beck pulled her close and kissed her.

"I promise."

Seeing her off for real after promising to head straight home insuring her that he was safe he stood his ground and waited. After twenty minutes he figured Robbie was gone for good and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. On one hand it was awesome that his best friend had powers as well, on the other Robbie's powers and low self esteem had corrupted him, he needed to figure out how to bring Robbie back from that darkness. Laying down on his bed once he had gotten home he stared at the ceiling and began to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Beck was not looking forward to today, it had just been a few hours since Robbie revealed himself to be Mastermind. That was a huge suprise to wrap his mind around but that was nothing compared to the fact that he had powers as well. The day went by slowly until they had all gathered for lunch. Like always he was holding Jade in his arms but instead of reading or doing homework he was engaged in a fierce staring contest with Robbie. Next to him Cat was coloring in some sort of book and Andre was watching everyone with a weird look.

"Is everything alright guys?" Andre asked and as if Robbie and Beck were connect by a string they both turned to stare at him.

"Yeah Andre, we're cool. Robbie can I talk to you alone? That okay Jade?"

"Whatever just don't stay too long I don't want you to get geek cooties or something."

Letting go of her Beck rose, he noticed that at school Jade had been acting more and more hostile towards Robbie for some reason. Robbie rose as well handing Rex off to Cat who interestingly enough gave a crayon to Rex and even got his hands to squeeze and hold the crayon. Leading the way around the school to a secluded area Beck turned to talk with his old friend, a little surprised that Robbie had gotten into a fighting stance. Raising his hands up in a surrender motion Beck was glad to see Robbie relax a little.

"Look Robbie let's just start over, I think it's awesome that you have powers too and I finally have someone I can talk to about this."

"You mean aside from Jade," Robbie spat and Beck's eyes widened in surprise, "I tackled you as you waved goodbye, she protected you, she called me a monster. I will play the part of a high school student, I can even pretend to be okay with you and Jade but she's right, I'm a monster."

"Stop it Robbie, she called Mastermind a monster not you, she didn't know it was you."

"And why didn't you just tell her?"

"It's not my secret to tell," he said casting his eyes to the ground. Hearing the familiar sound of Robbie's laugh, strange at this point in time, he looked up and saw Robbie shaking his head.

"You really are they hero type aren't you? Do you think she'd really be fine with how much power I have, or that I kept it hidden from her? Do you think she'd be fine if she knew I was a bad guy, I am your nemenis?"

"I cant talk for her Robbie but she was understanding when I told her."

"That's because she loves you," he said spitting at the word love, "As if she knows what real love is."

"And you do?" he asked smiling at that.

"Yes Beck, I know what it means to want to protect someone from everything, knowing that she is sad, hurt, crying just destroys my soul and when you break up with her it will be me consoling her."

"Wait what are you talking about I am not breaking up with her, not because you want me to!" he shouted clentching his fists now.

"Punch yourself" commanded Robbie and Beck could see his eyes flash red and feel his fist rise up. With his free hand he pushed down against it, it was like trying to move a truck with normal strength.

"Stop this Robbie, you don't want to hurt me!" he asked, tinged with fear because he wasn't winning the fight against his own arm.

"Seeing if I can control you like I control others, looks like I can I must have to," Robbie stated, the last part more to himself as his eyes began to wildly flash red, "Do it, punch yourself!"

Fighting it as hard as he could Beck felt himself letting go and flinched against the fist that slammed into his eye, sending him back onto the ground. A moment later he sat up and saw that Robbie's nose was bleeding from the force of it.

"You WILL dump Jade, you will flirst with another girl and make her so jealous she will come to me," he ordered coming over to him, "You will fight with her, you will annoy her and you will stop loving her."

"No Robbie stop this," he shouted as he felt these commands slamming into his mind. His hands flew up to his head as if this could slow it down any, he could feel the ideas slowly start to become his own and realized that he had to make Robbie lose concenstration. Closing his own eyes he called out his apologizes as he opened them and fired a laser blast into Robbie's shoulder. Falling backwards Beck felt relieved as the pressure left his brain leaving behind a small headache, at least that's hopefully all that was left behind. It looked like Robbie was getting his second wind so Beck fired another blast at him slicing into his stomach causing him to collaspe back onto the ground. Before Beck could stand Jade rushed out of the bushes crouching down besides him.

"Holy whaz Beck did Robbie try doing this to you?" she asked Beck softly then turned to Robbie, "Did you try to beat him up?" Beck watched as Robbie rose.

"Yeah he's so strong," he mocked, "He's so special."

Beck felt Jade pusll him close, he could feel that she was afraid of Robbie and that saddened him, Robbie was right she saw him as a bad guy now. They watched as Robbie floated up into the air before turning and flying off.

"Beck what was that?" Jade demanded but it looked like Beck wasn't going to say, "How is he like you?"

"I don't know how Jade," he said softly, "Before he moved away when we were younger he wasn't like that. I wasn't like this either so my guess is that we probably developed powers at the same time. I didn't want him to think I was crazy by calling him and asking him if he had powers too, I was so caught up in my own powers that I lost track of him."

He would have continued but the bell rang so he rose and walked towards the school with Jade.

"What happen to your face?" she demanded, "Does he have strength as well?"

"Probably since he has flight too but I don't think we have the same powers. He has the power of command, can tell people to do things for him."

"So he's Mastermind?"

"Sorry?"

"That BlueTube video where you fought the bank robber, that was him. I'm not stupid Beck I saw what he did to you, did he make you hit yourself or something?"

"Yeah but my laser vision caught him off guard so I can guess he doesn't have that power."

"You have to tell me everything,"

"Later Jade."

"Hollywood Arts isn't like any other school we make the rules and can leave whenever we want so let's go home."

"Fine," Beck snapped uncharastically pulling Jade back to where they had come from. Sitting down he pulled Jade onto his lap.

"About two months after Robbie and his family moved away from mine my father came to me. He asked if I remember all those super hero stories he told me when I was growing up, I told him I had. He flew into the air and told me that they were all true that he was a super hero and there was a good chance that he was as well. I did some research on my own after that and discovered all these newspaper articles featuring Blue Lightning and wow was there a lot. I instantly started to draw all these costume designs even before my powers even developed," he said remembering with a laugh. Jade just nuzzled against him, enjoying the tale.

"The first time I discovered I had flight I was out running, I ran a lot to think and soon I found myself floating over the ocean. Super strength came while I was trying to open a jar of pickles while making lunch, I made such a mess. The jar practically shattered in my hands, I smelled like pickles the rest of the day. Laser vision broke both my new sunglasses as well as my new computer. Finally danger senses was the weirdest, I just knew when my neighbor's daughter was about to drown in the bathtub, she was only two and only left alone for a second but that's long enough."

"You're amazing Beck," said Jade in real awe before checking her watch, "Can you fly me home? I hope that Robbie is there so I can talk to him, maybe it would be better if you were there too?"

"I don't think he'd ever hurt you Jade but yeah if that'll make you feel safer," Beck said lifting her up and flying into the air. He really should learn to keep a better look out, or maybe it was just becuase his danger senses didn't flare up but their flight pattern was being watched and tracked by a single pair of bincoluars. Lowering them and pulling up a PDA he typed in the data before setting it aside.

"The commander was correct, his tip from that scientist about dormant genes becoming active again has proven itself solid. I will continue to track the target's movements and report back to base soon. Personal comment, maybe the super solider program was premature, this is Sergeant Andre Harris over and out." Slipping the binoculars into his backpack he sat up and typed out a message to Robbie stating he was worried and that he had Rex with him. As he sent it he looked at the creepy little puppet and thought that if Beck and Robbie were close then maybe Rex could be his ticket into finding out the truth. Taking out a kit from his backpack he began to work on the puppet.

Luckily Robbie's parents weren't home as they couple landed in the backyard. Creeping around the house Jade unlocked the door and let him inside. It was weird for Beck to be in his old friend's house except for a few things it was styled just like it had been before. Making their way upstairs, Beck smirked as Jade ran to close her door, he saw the pictures of young Robbie and eventually young Jade and the family that hung on the walls.

"They really accepted you didn't they?" he mused to which she nodded.

"Yeah, like how my parents used to be."

"Used to be?" he asked as they stopped at the top.

"Yeah I never told Robbie this but they were really good parents up until I turned ten, then something happened and they stopped really caring for me."

"That's weird." he commented as she led him into Robbie's room. Beck was hit with another blast from the past. There were nights when they had sleep overs in this very room. Walking over to a model that they had built together Beck almost shed a tear until he heard a smash behind him. Turning he was surprised to see Jade starting to wreck the room, he protected the single model and watched as she laid into the room. After about an hour they went downstairs and ate lunch, talking about school and the others in their group. Eventually Beck told her he needed to get home, leaving only after she promised to call if something happened with Robbie.

Entering his own room he sat down at his desk and set the model of an airplane down on it. Examining it closer he was able to see the small writing that donned the bottom of it, BO and RS BFF. A single tear rolled down his cheek and fell upon the table he and Robbie used to be so close. A single thought ran through his head, if it wasn't for Jade and him being together he and Robbie would still be best friends. No, he couldn't think like that, that was just the shadow of Robbie's command ability, remembering how much he cared for Jade he looked down at the model before raising his fist and smashing it to pieces, until Robbie was good he wouldn't stop being a threat to him. Maybe one day they could work on a new model together, he thought as he rose and went to the window, looking outside and into the night, but that time was not now.

Looking down at his phone which buzzed he smiled seeing it was a goodnight text from Jade but frowned at the content.

"You know I'm staying with Shapiro and his parents? Well to give me more space he's going to be moving in with his grandma, isn't that nice of him? That's weird right? That dork doing something nice for me? I bet it was an allergic reaction to something, this is the longest I've gone talking about puppet boy so I'm going to stop and just go to bed, love you - Jade"

Puppet boy? Shapiro? What did Robbie do this time? Shaking these thoughts away he began to text Jade back asking her just that, if Robbie seemed different then usual.

"Nope," he read, "Same dorky self, missing that damn puppet of his though."

"I guess he left him with either Cat or Andre," he wanted to make sure she remembered them at least.

"Maybe, if I know Cat she left IT somewhere which would be a great chage, Andre probably put it in his locker for him. I don't know why you hang out with them sometimes."

"Isn't Cat your best friend?"

"I don't know about that, I mean we were closer when we were younger. If she gets better at singing then sure we'll be having sleep overs soon, Done with the twenty questions? I'm tired, going to bed now."

"Okay hon, I love you."

"You already got that out of me today but you too."

Frowning at it he knew she didn't really like saying she loved people but she wasn't like that before, or was she? Now he was confused he needed to figure out if Jade was changed by Robbie or the commands were doing something to him. He needed to find Robbie and talk things out and if that didn't work, maybe he'd have to beat the answers out of him. Rubbing his head he crawled into bed and went to sleep as well.

**AN - It's a bit ambitious to state the names of these companion stories since they're a ways away from being written but I feel like if I don't write them they'll just scratch away at me. If you've been reading my other story (hint hint) you'll see the names of the next two stories if everything goes right there will be six, maybe eight if I decide to make one featuring Trina and Sinjin. But that's beside the point, as stated in the other story this will follow all four years so eventually Tori will join the crew. Her story will be Tori Vega, Superheroine and Andre's will be Andre Harris, Super Soldier. I hope dear readers that you've noticed the foreshadowing into Tori's story so far. Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
